


Apology (Day 8 - Shopping)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [8]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi and Shion go shopping, Nezumi is a tyrannical diva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology (Day 8 - Shopping)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> Haha, yeah, soooo... this is a bit late... sorry... I got stuck on it and then got writer's block for a while and then procrastinated and then finally rewrote it today from scratch (this is totally different from what I originally wrote). But hey, at least this is he longest one to (kind of not really) make up for it! It's like half again as long as the longest so far so that's gotta count for something. I'm going to try and catch back before the original month is up, but I probably won't be able to- well ok I've got until the 11th that's longer than I thought so I might be able to. But I'm applying to jobs and stuff too so there's things going on also the screen of my computer cracked so I have to get that fixed. Yeah, but anyway, enjoy.

Shopping was a true excursion in Nezumi and Shion’s household, an all day affair that required planning of ideal routes and some attempt to balance the frivolous against purchases that needed to be made. 

Although the typical assumption might be for Shion to fill the stereotyped role of overexcited girlfriend dragging a less than enthused Nezumi as bag holder extraordinaire, things were often quite the opposite.  Nezumi was secretly (in his own opinion, though his friends knew better) quite the diva, with a taste for the opulent and luxurious even when he couldn’t have it.

Today’s trip, anticipated for over a week, was following their typical model of Shion forcibly limiting Nezumi’s oftentimes lavish spending habits before being piled down with the multitude of items Nezumi somehow managed to successfully squeeze into their budget.

Books were undoubtedly the greatest drain on their incomes.  Both loved books, but Nezumi was by far more the enthusiast, going after not only new basic reading material but also rare and out of print volumes that nearly broke the bank on their own.  Shion did what he could, exerting what influence (threats) he had over Nezumi to limit their trips to the book store to only every few months, but those trips were nevertheless the biggest spenders as well as the ones that required the most planning.

Today was a bookstore day.

Other shopping had also been in order, of course.  They had already visited the clothing shops and the department stores, Shion even managing to divert Nezumi long enough to buy groceries and a couple things they needed around the house and had even managed to snatch a moment to purchase some much-needed new clothes for himself before being dragged to the bookstore, already heavy load in tow.

Shion, trailing behind the overexcited Nezumi, almost bumped into the taller where he stood blocking the entrance to the bookshop.  Today’s selection, Rikiga’s Exotic Books, was a relatively small show specializing in rare, antique, and otherwise “exotic” books.  Though small, the shop was utterly packed and thick with the must smell of old books and aged parchment.

Shion had just begun to appreciate the ambiance when Nezumi shot off, darting around the shelves with almost inhuman speed and never faltering grace, shouting titles and sometimes even anecdotes about his finds to Shion where he stood dazed by the door with his heap of purchases.  “Shion, look, a first edition of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_! Oh wow, _Nine Experiments_! Oh shit, _The First Book of Urizen_! Shion, did you know there’s only 8 copies of this in the entire world? _Geographia Cosmographia_!? Wow, this shop has everything…”

Shion looked on bemusedly as his boyfriend dashed around the shop.  Privately Shion hoped Nezumi didn’t get too excited- he had done some research on books (at Nezumi’s insistence) and he was pretty sure that some of the books Nezumi was getting so excited over were likely to cost more than either of them could make in a lifetime.

Sighing, Shion left his bags by the door and moved further into the shop after Nezumi, hoping to nudge him in the direction of some more affordable options.

* * *

 

Over two and a half hours later Shion and Nezumi trudged wearily out of the shop, weighted down by their heavy purchases (Shion had made Nezumi carry the books in retaliation) and made their way slowly to the car.  As Shion carefully loaded the trunk, intent on maximizing space, Nezumi slipped behind him, arms around the shorter’s waist and head bent to rest against the top of Shion’s soft white hair.

Shion stopped loading bags for a moment, directing a quizzical noise at his boyfriend and resting his hands over Nezumi’s on his waist.  “Thanks for putting up with me all day,” Nezumi mumbled, warm breath ruffling Shion’s hair lightly.

Shion smiled. For all Nezumi was a diva and a tyrant on Shopping Day, at least he realized it and felt bad.  For Shion, Nezumi’s apologies in the wake of their exhausting shopping trips was what made I worthwhile.  “It’s ok,” Shion whispered, head falling back against Nezumi’s shoulder.  He felt Nezumi smile against his scalp, arms squeezing tighter around him before releasing so they could climb into the car.

Shopping days were exhaustive, but Shion really didn’t mind. If it was to make Nezumi happy, he’d do anything, and the apology was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention this is also being posted on my LJ (http://aodhankingkiler.livejournal.com/) where I will probably also eventually post some LJ-exclusive fics (maybe RPF? I dunno that's kind of scary) so please go be my friend over there! I don't have any friends and I'd really like to and I'll friend you back. Please!


End file.
